Flowers In The Attic
by Queen Diamond Serenity
Summary: Way Upstairs There Are Four Secrets hidden. Beautiful and Innocent struggling to stay Alive......Chapter three is now up
1. It All Starts

__

Flowers In The Attic

Such wonderful children. Such a beautiful mother. Such a lovely house.

Such Endless Terror.

It wasn't that she didn't love her children. She did, but there was a fortune at stake- a fortune that would assure their later happiness if she could keep the children a secret from her dying father.

So she and her mother hid her darlings away in an unused attic.

Just for a little while.

But the brutal days swelled into agonizing years. Now Bulma, Vegeta and the Twins Goten and Bra wait in their cramped and helpless world, stirred by adult dreams, adult desires, served a meager sustenance by an angry superstitious grandmother who knows that the Devil works in dark and devious ways.

Sometimes he sends children to do his work- children

Who- one by one- must be destroyed……..


	2. The Cast

Hi everyone ^_^ It will be awhile before I start the story because I

got to figure out who's going to be who, well hers a list of who 

yall think who should be Who ^_^

__

Catherine Dollanganger- Bulma (her whole name Will Be Bulmaleena)

Christopher Dollanganger- Vegeta

Cory Dollanganger - Goten

Carrie Dollanganger- Bra (I Might Call Her Bulla What Ya Think^_^)

Corrine Foxworth-Bulma's Mother Mrs. Briefs

Malcolm Foxworth- I Have No Clue, Maybe Master Roshi 

Olivia Winfield Foxworth-(The Grandmother. Evil Bitch) Master Roshi's

Sister Boba. (Tell Me What Ya Think ^_^)

Well That's It For Now ^_*

Love **Reviews **


	3. The Interview

__

Hey Fans Sorry I Haven't Updated In A Long Time.

Its Funny I'm Telling Everybody To Update Their Stories and Here I Am,

I Didn't Even Start Mine Yet^_^

Well Here Chapter 3 The Interview:

I Will Be Called Goddess In The Interview Just So Ya Know ^_*

OK Lets Start

Ok Everybody put your hands together and welcome……

The Goddess Of DBZGT.

The Audience Claps With Joy.

****

Goddess: Hey fans, happy to see me.

Yeah! Screams everyone

Goddess: This is my first show so please be nice ^_^

(girl from the audience stands up and starts saying…..)

Fan Alicia: Oh girl don't worry you'll do just fine.

Goddess: (blushes) Hum, thanx. 

Fan Alicia: Your So Welcome.

Fans Maya & Paula: Just hurry up and bring them out

Fan Paula: Yeah we want to see Vegeta_._

Fan Maya: Yeah, Vegeta!

Goddess: O_O ok Lets get sta…..(get cut off)

Fan Paula: And when he gets out here I'm going Ta steal him

From Bulma. (gives an evil look)

Goddess: Yeah, Ok.

(Mean while in the back of the stage)

Bulma: what the fuck did she say

Vegeta: Oh woman will you stop.

Bulma: ~_~ No I will not.

Goten: I wish they would just call us out _already_.

(a/n: Just so ya'll know is not a kid he's older)

Vegeta: Hum, don't speak for your self boy.

Master Roshi: _Can't wait to see all the hot ladies out there _

Back out front

Goddess: Ok People are Ya ready ^.^

Audience: Yeah.

Goddess: alright here they are.

DBZ all Comes Out.

Goddess: have a set its good to have you here………

Fans Maya & Paula: Ahhhhhh Vegetaaaaa

Vegeta:?????….

Fan Maya: Hal To the Prince Of All sayin jins

Fan Paula: We are forever your slaves *_*

Vegeta: (Grins)

Bulma: (rolls her eyes)

Goddess: Ok I forgot to tell everyone what today's show was about well

We all know what its about but still it would've been better for 

Me to say In the beginning what its all about.

Well, toady's show is about the story Flowers in the attic

And up coming stories that I will Be making.^_~

Goddess: Ok, lets ask some Questions lets start with bulma.

Bulma, who are U playing as in fITA?

Bulma: I will Be Playing As Cathy!

Goddess: is it true that someone else had that part before you?

Bulma: yea, Mina, you know the girl from sailormoon 

Goddess: what happen.

Bulma: She got fired from the part how I don't know!

Goddess: Ok, next Question is for vegeta…..

Fan Paula: Ohhhhhhhh, that Name, that Name it turns me on.

Fan Maya: Yes way on.

Vegeta: o_O ah, Please get over it.

Goddess: Anyway, Vegeta you'll be playing Chris right.

Vegeta: yeah, I wasn't going even be in this story But bulma she…..

****

Audience: Yeah, we all know she talked you in to it!

Vegeta: Hum, don't yall know (and looks at bulma)

Bulma: well…(and looks away)

Vegeta: I can't believe your making me be in an incest story!

Bulma: its not all that bad you'll live!!!

Goddess: Ah ha ha!

Goddess: ok Goten how old are you now?

Goten: 17.

Goddess: This story was made when you was little right?

Goten: yup, there's other stories I will be in.

Goddess: really?

Goten: yeah, a story called Secret Admirer.

Goddess: oh sounds Romantic ^_^

Goten: hum, its not what you think!

Goddess:??? Inform Us?

Goten: It's about this girl named Selena (which will be played by Marron)

And she has an acting career at her school, Orange star High school.

And she has a stalker! I can't tell too much because I'll give away 

the plot, just wait and see.

Goddess: so its like a Horror/Suspense?

Goten: Yeah, something like that.

Goddess: Who will you be playing as in that story?

Goten: I don't know yet.

Bulla: I think you would play good as Danny Goten!

Goten: Danny? Well, I don't know we'll see.

Goddess: Hum so…….

****

Fan Maya: I'm Vegeta's sayin Queen!!!

Bulma: Ahhhh, Could you just let it go, crazy @$$!!

Fan Maya: Bitch, shut up you just mad cuz yo man want me now!

Vegeta: Ha, No the Fuck I Don't.

Master Roshi: Hay Baby you can come stager my way hehe.

Goddess: Ok, can we get on with the show, today?!

Bulla: yes can we! (rolls her eye in disgust)

Goddess: Now, Bulla what other stories will you be in?

Bulla: so far I'm signed in two stories The Surprise Party & Call Waiting.

Goddess: Ohh a Surprise Party, am I Invited ^_^ 

Bulla: umm, its not what you think…

Goten: Yet again! (he mumbles under his breath) 

Goddess: Tee Hee, What's it about?

Vegeta: ah, you should already know didn't you write all the stories.

Bulma: Vegeta Be Nice!

Vegeta: what Ever Woman!

Goddess: ok, just so yall all know, my stories (most of them) will be based

on R.L. Stine, Christopher Pike V.C. Andrews and so on.

Most of the book I have not read yet.

I know I want Trunks in the story called Master of Murder

Which will be coming out in year 2005!

****

Master Roshi: Hey, wasn't my sister Suppose to be here?

Goddess: yeah she was……

(next thing ya know Boba comes right in on her crystal ball)

Boba: oh, sorry I'm so late, you know how king Yamma is ^_^

Goddess: so, here is the grandmother!

Boba: yup I'm Olivia.

Mrs. Briefs: I know I'm playing a bad person, but how does it feel to play

a bad guy Boba?

**__**

Boba: its alright I guess but……

Goddess: everyone lets see a part from the story^_^

Everyone screams yeah. It starts to get quiet.

Seven o'clock, and still we were waiting. 

The wonderful meal Momma had spent so much time preparing was drying out from being too long in the warming oven. Seven was the time we usually put the twins to bed, and they were growing hungry, sleepy and cross, demanding every second, "When is Daddy coming?" 

Their white clothes didn't look so virgin now. Bulla's smoothly waved hair began to curl up and look windblown. Goten's nose began to run, and repeatedly he wiped it on the back of his hand until I hurried over with a Kleenex to clean off his upper lip. 

"Well, Corinne," joked Jim Johnston, "I guess Vegeta has found himself another super-broad." 

His wife threw him an angry look for saying something so tasteless. 

My stomach was growling, and I was beginning to feel as worried as Momma looked. She kept pacing back and forth, going to the wide picture window and staring out. 

"Oh!" I cried, having caught sight of a car turning into our tree lined driveway, "maybe that's Daddy coming now!" 

But the car that drew to a stop before our front door was white, not green. And on the top was one of those spinning red lights. An emblem on the side of that white car read STATE POLICE. 

Momma smothered a cry when two policemen dressed in blue uniforms approached our front door and rang our doorbell. 

Momma seemed frozen. Her hand hovered near her throat; her heart came up and darkened her eyes. Something wild and frightening burgeoned in my heart just from watching her reactions. 

It was Tim Johnston who answered the door, and allowed the two state troopers to enter, glancing about uneasily, seeing, I'm sure, that this was an assembly gathered together for a birthday party. All they had to do was glance into the dining room and see the festive table, the balloons suspended from the chandelier, and the gifts on the buffet. 

"Mrs. Vegeta Garland Dollanganger?" inquired the older of the two officers as he looked from woman to woman. 

Our mother nodded slightly, stiffly. I drew nearer, as did vegeta. The twins were on the floor, playing with tiny cars, and they showed little interest in the unexpected arrival of police officers. 

The kindly looking uniformed man with the deep red face stepped closer to Momma. "Mrs. Dollanganger," he began in a flat voice that sent immediate panic into my heart, "we're terribly sorry, but there's been an accident on Greenfield Highway." 

Goddess: so, what do ya think? Sounds good?

Ok we're let some fans ask some Questions ^_*

****

Fan Amy: Will there be any sequels to flower's in the attic ?

****

Vegeta: yeah, we have four sequels: Petals on the wind

If there be thorns and seed of yesterday and Garden of shadows.

****

Fan Amy: oh, this sounds great ^.^ 

****

Goddess: Ok any other fans have some Questions! 

**__**

Goddess: No……..? Ok then I guess we can…….

**__**

Fan Paula: I have one!

**__**

Goddess: O_O oK?

Walk up stage, stands in front of Vegeta and says holding his hand…..

**__**

Fan Paula: Vegeta my prince……

**__**

Fan Maya: Sayin Prince!

**__**

Fan Paula: SAYIN PRINCE! Will you Marry Me!!!

**__**

Goddess: o_O Dear Me!

**__**

Vegeta: ah, Get away you sick desperate Human.

**__**

Bulma: that's it I've had it Ahhhhhhhh (Bulma starts chasing Paula)

**__**

Bulla: This day is so crazy v_v

Back at the Kame house.

**__**

Krillin: Man, what a show!

**__**

Goku: hahe, your telling me.

**__**

18: I know not to go their for and interview!

Back to the show. People are now going crazy Bulma is fighting with Paula.

Vegeta has had it beyond his power level and leaves, taking bulla and his mother in law along with him.

Boba flies off.

Master Roshi is flirting with all the ladies.

Goten's sitting in his chair saying…

**__**

Goten: why am I so Damn surprised!

**__**

Goddess: Well Uhmm, Until next ti… waaa (A Chair is thrown nearly

hitting her) O_O Until next time hope you all enjoyed yourselves.

**__**

Bulma: Ahhhhhh, you bitch

**__**

Fan Paula: Waaaaaa Haaaaaa stop pulling my Hair!

**__**

Goddess: O_O help!!! 

__

Well Did Ya Like it To Me it good, for my first interview anyway.

Lots & lots of **reviews** please!

I'll write anther interview if you want me To.

Tell me what ya think?

^.^


End file.
